Thriller Bark arc
The Thriller Bark arc is the eighteenth story arc in the manga and anime series One Piece. Arriving in the Devil's Sea Three days after the Post-Enies Lobby arc, the Straw Hats enjoy the features of their new ship; Usopp and Luffy go fishing together and toss everything they catch into the aquarium; Robin, Franky and Sanji relax in the dining room, Nami takes a bath in the bath hut, Chopper enjoys his expanded room/infirmary and Zoro takes a nap in the observation tower. When Zoro wakes up, he notices a barrel floating in the ocean and alerts the rest of the crew over the built-in speaker system. When they fish the barrel out of the sea, they notice that it is an Offering to the Sea God. After a short discussion, they open the barrel, but instead of finding food and sake, a Red Light shoots out of the barrel and into the sky. Fearing that someone may spot them and knowing that a big storm is heading in their direction, Nami orders the crew to head southwest. Unfortunately, the Highwind catches them, prompting Franky to unveil the Dry Soldier Deck System Number 0; a set of paddle wheels. Using the paddle wheels they avoid the storm and finally enter the Florian Triangle. At first Usopp thinks they might already have arrived at Fishman Island but he is quickly corrected by the others who explain to him that they are in fact in the Florian Triangle (he did not know this, since he was not around when Kokoro told the others about it). Upset that he was not notified about this and scared about the ghosts, he quickly grabs his exorcism set to rebuke any evil Spirits. Suddenly, he and the rest of the crew hear a "Yohohohoho" song and discover a Ghost Ship that has suddenly appeared behind them. Brook Intrigued, Luffy starts to board the ship, with Nami and Sanji behind him, who want to stop him "in case he does something impulsive and stupid". When they arrive on board of the ship they are greeted by the self-proclaimed "Gentleman Skeleton" Brook, whose first action is to question Nami whether or not he may see her panties. She, of course, denies this and hits Brook. Luffy, finding all this hilarious, asks Brook if can "take dumps", to which Brook replies with a yes. Sanji then starts to shout questions at Brook only to be interrupted by Luffy, who, much to the shock of everybody else, asks Brook to join his crew. Brook replies by saying: "sounds good". Brook goes with them back to the ship and ends up having dinner with the crew. Brook is explaining his Devil Fruit ability when Usopp (in full exorcist gear) notices that he has no shadow and no reflection. Brooke explains how his shadow was stolen, and sadly cannot leave the foggy Florian Triangle with the Straw Hats for the sun would destroy him. Not wanting his new friends to get hurt, Brook refuses to reveal the culprit. Nonetheless, meeting the crew has brightened his dreary existence, and Brook is about to play the violin when a ghost appears. Just then, the gates of Thriller Bark capture the Thousand Sunny. Brook warns the Straw Hats to escape and runs across the water to Thriller bark. Thriller Bark After seeing Brook leave and the prospect of an adventure Luffy decides he wants to explore Thriller Bark. Franky suggest they try out the solider dock system while they decide what to do. Activating the mechanism Franky reveals a Going Merry-themed paddle boat named Mini Merry. Ussop, Nami, and Chopper immediately jump in to try it out and check the shore line. Franky explains the solider dock system. Suddenly they are attacked by some invisible beast. After making fools out of Luffy, Franky, Sanji, and Zoro it licks Robin who resist using her Hana Hana powers. The unseen enemy then flees. Meanwhile, Nami, Ussop, and Chopper arrive on shore (crashing the Mini-Merry into a moat in the process) and try to figure out where they are. Suddenly out of the shadows appears a frightening three-headed stitched up dog. After fleeing up a tree to escape the Cerberus they encounter a strange Vampire like individual named Hildon. He ask them if they would like to come to the mansion of Doctor Hogback. This gets Chopper's attention. Chopper explains that Hogback is a famous doctor that went missing many years ago. By this time they are in a carriage with Hildon listening to Chopper talk about Hogback. However after seeing several frightening animals Nami and Ussop ask Hildon if he can ask the coach driver to take them back to the shore. After seeming to agree he goes outside to relay their request. Ten minutes pass and when the three look outside they find Hildon and the horses gone. Meanwhile, Hildon, who was previously watching over head, flies off. Out of the ground come hundreds of zombies. A chaotic fight ensues with the three only getting away after Ussop uses his Fire Star attack to scare the zombies. However with the undead still chasing them the three take off toward the mansion that Hildon earlier informed them was owned by Doctor Hogback. Back at the shore the remaining crew on the Thousand Sunny are pondering what to do. Deciding the only thing to do is to explore the island they enter a gate way that leads into Thriller Bark. Back at the mansion Nami, Ussop, and Chopper are confronted by this frightening stitched-up maid that starts hurling plates at Ussop until a man appears and orders her to stop. The man is revealed to be Doctor Hogback. Inviting them to dinner, Hogback explains he's on the island to do research on the zombie inhabtants. Later, in the shower, Nami tells Ussop and Chopper she thinks Hogback's lying and knows more about the island than he let on. Suddenly however Nami is attacked by the same invisible creature who attacked Robin. The creature tells her she will be his bride. Getting her mouth free Nami shouts out to Ussop and Chopper. Bursting in and seeing the window opening on its own, Ussop lets off another Fire Star. Meanwhile in the moat the remaining crew encounter the Cerberus from earlier. After Luffy "tames" it, the crew wanders through the forest encountering other strange creatures. Meanwhile in the mansion Nami, Ussop, and Chopper attempt to explore only to be frightened by more Zombies. They stumble upon a room decorated with pictures of Cindry the maid. Nami discovers she was once a famous actress and she was reported to have died ten years ago. Finding a chest they open it only to be terrified by a zombie Jack-in-the-box. Taking off once again, this time they're pursued by this figure that other zombies refer to as the Guardian. Luffy and the rest of the crew stumble across a ghost similar to the one they encountered on the ship earlier. The ghost are revealed to have the ability to induce a depressed state on people by passing through them. Luckily for Luffy, Franky, and Zoro the state is temporary. Walking through the graveyard, they are attacked by Zombies but using a team attack the crew defeats them with ease. Leaving the Graveyard, they encounter an old man who like Brook is missing his shadow. The man then tells them the shadow thief is a man named Gecko Moria. Hearing this name Robin reveals that Gecko Moria is a Shickibuki with a bounty that exceeds even Luffy (who has a bounty of 300,000,000 beli). The rest of the crew is stunned by this news. Back in the mansion Nami, Usopp, and Chopper find Hogback's lab. Peeking inside they watch as Hogback creates a zombie he calls Mario. Suddenly the mysterious figure from earlier appears and knocks them forward into the lab. Nami and Chopper exclaim it sounded like Brook but had flesh and skin. The person comes forward revealing himself to be a zombie samurai named Ryuuma, and when he sees Nami he asks to see her panties. Initially angered by this, Nami realizes he's acting just like Brook. Ryuuma responds by taking out his sword and then he runs right past them. Confused they try to run but are quickly taken down by his attack which they didn't even realize had been done when he ran by them. Outside the clock struck midnight. In the graveyard the voice of the invisible man is heard ordering the defeated zombie soldiers to get up which they do. The man starts to become visible revealing a tall man with a stitched lions face. The Zombies begin calling out his name Abasalom, then calling him "Ero-salom" until he yells for them to shut up. Elsewhere, it shows dozen of ghosts heading toward the tower behind Hogback's mansion. Entering this room with this weird teddy bear zombie welcoming them as they enter. A girl in the back of the room gets up telling the bear zombie to not talk because it's not cute. Meanwhile in another part of the tower three Zombies enter this room where Gecko Moria is asleep to wake him up. From the top of the tower lost in fog a enormous black sheet starts to come down. Luffy and his crew then learn from the old man that Thriller Bark is actually the world's largest pirate ship. With that, Luffy and his crew enter the Mansion. Soon after the Zombie soldiers surround the place and Abasalom enters the place to wake up the Zombie Generals. These are revealed to be several large zombies, armored zombies, a drunk man called Captian John and some other strange zombies. As Abasalom watches them leave to hunt the Straw Hats he is confronted by a large zombie warthog bride named Lola asking Abasalom to marry her. Failing to force him to sign a marriage contract, Abasalom tells Lola he plans to make Nami his bride. He even shows her Nami's wanted poster. Enraged, Lola vows to destroy Nami and runs off to do it. Absalom runs after her. Down in the mansion Luffy and his crew are attacked by "Surprise Zombies" led by the taxidermied pig zombie Buhichuck (Oinkchuck). The battle is short, and they notice Sanji has gone missing. Meanwhile in this strange forest two zombie squirrels are transporting a coffin. Tripping, they drop the coffin Chopper is in, waking him up, and after driving of the squirrels he wakes up Nami and Ussop. They quickly realize it isn't an actual forest but Perona's Wonder Garden which is located on a bridge spanning from Hogback's mansion the tower (which turns out is also a mast). More zombie animals show up including a dog-faced penguin zombie. However when the other zombie's attack Nami the dog penguin rushes to her defense. When the other zombies demand to know what he's doing. The dog-penguin declares he won't ever harm a lady. Lola shows up attempt to attack Nami suddenly however Nami is lifted off her feet. It is revealed to be Abasalom. Nami takes Clima-Tact and uses a thunderball to electrocute Abasalom, then she and the boys take off pursued by Lola. Absalom mistakes the shock for love. He orders the Zombie animals to help him. After some rude remarks he threatens the zombies to mind who they talk to. Being confronted by the dog penguin he blasts the dog with some sort of invisible attack. In the mansion Zoro has gone missing too. Luffy finds a suit of armor and puts it on. Coming into a huge room full of tents they are ambushed by a General Zombie. Franky proceeds to pound it but the armored knight keeps getting up. Many more Zombie Generals appear. Oinkchuck runs off. sealing the way they came from. A vicious battle ensues as Luffy, Robin, and Franky try to get out. Franky discovers these Zombies fend off their weakness to fire with buckets of water. Luffy suddenly sees a Zombie General named Jiguroh use Zoro's 36 Pound Cannon technique. Finally Franky and Robin manage to escape on to a stone bridge spanning from the mansion to the tower beneath Perona's wonder garden. However they discover Luffy's been taken capttive by the zombies and is being transported by chain to the tower. As they run after him they are blocked by a giant Spider/monkey Zombie General called Talleran. Back on the Thousand Sunny Perona and Other Zombie's are scavenge the ship for treasure when Hildon shows up and informs her that Luffy's been capture and their master is planning to bring out Zombie 900. In Perona's wonder Garden Nami is connered by Lola. keeping her wits Nami convinces lola she's really a Gay Transetive male. Having stoped Lola, Nami proceeds to talk to lola telling her she has to go after Absalom if she wants him to marry her. Taking this advice Lola goes after Absalom who is next seen in Perona's room with Bearsy when Perona shows up. Then it's revealed that while Lola went after Absalom Nami and the others ran away and are hiding in Bearsy. Back on the Bridge Robin and Franky are cornered by the generals. Thinking quickly Franky smashes the bridge. However as they fall Robin reveals the ability to fly for five seconds by using her Hana powers to form large wings. While she keeps them airborne Franky launches his strong right to grab the ledge. However Talleran is on the tower side of the gap. Suddenly a weird noise is heard an Brook plumets out of the sky and into the court yard with the Zombie general. Talleran begins spinning his web out of his hand moving toward them. Using her Hana powers to slap Talleran in the eyes when he brings his hands to his eyes he gets webbing in them. Next Franky takes his iron nunckuks and combine them with some stone columns and starts bashing Talleran hard. However just when It seemed theyed won Robin is attacked by several spider mice zombies. As Franky turns to help her he is caught by Tallerans webbing. Just then Brook Appears having leaped up from the courtyard. After a breif conversation with Robin and Franky Talleran suddenly gasps in pain. It is revealed just like Ryuma, Brook attacked Talleran without him realizing it for a short period of time. Suddenly this black thing comes out of Tallerans mouth. Horrified by the defeat of their leader the SpiderMice flee. After freeing himself and Robin, Franky asks Brook whats going on. Brook tells them after Hogback gathers bodies he fixes them up, but to bring them to life he needs Moria's help. Moria steals shadows and puts them in copses creating his zombie army. Moria is able to do this because he has the power of the Kage kage fruit. And The stronger the person whos shadow is stolen the stronger the Zombie warrior. The Zombies also gain the personality and combat styles of the person whose shadow they come from. However the zombies do have a weaknesses. Because their power is devil fruit based salt from the ocean frees the shadow to go back to its owner. It flashes back to the front of the mansion where hundreds of zombie of soliders lie lifless having been purified by Brook. Also Moria cannot kill the person he steals shadows from for it would kill the zombie. Brook gives the two a bag of salt and runs off. Gecko Moria Perona, Bearsy, Absalom, and Hogback with Cindry arrive in a massive room and sitting on the throne is Gecko Moria. Moria reveals his desire to be pirate king. Luffy who is tied up in a cage yelles he'll be King. Moria and his chief officer converse on they're aims when the three solider garding him yelled out he ate the steel cage is escaping. Perona lets loose a a few ghost who subdue him with there negative attack. With that Gecko Moria begins to remove Luffy's shadow while Nami, Ussop, and Chopper watch in horror from Bearsy.With His shadow removed Luffy loses consusnence . Moria mentions how he was once defeated by a person called Kaidou in the New World. Moria Orders the Spider Mice to take luffy back to his ship. Before they leave the Spider Mice inform him of Tallerans defeat. Then they take Luffy and rush off down the stairs. Absalom is concerned about Brook but Perona dosen't know about him. Moria not bothered by this developmentoder his three personal zombies to open the door to the Freezer where zombie 900 is stored. Elsewhere Franky and Robin hurry back to the Thousand Sunny and looking for the others on the way. Meanwhile Brook confronts Ryuma in Hogbacks Lab. In the tunnel of the Freezer All the leaders of Thriller Bark are excited about their plans for the future.They enter this camber with this enormous giant twenty times Morias size rest.Moria declears it was once the great conquerer known as Oz.Moria walks on one othe the chains supporting Oz and inserts Luffy's shadow. The monster becomes awake and Roars for food. Nami, Ussop, and Chopper fall out of Bearsy and are discovered. However Oz roars out for food agin and they run off. They head down the stairs when suddenly Ussop and Chopper are inveloped in explosions. Absalom grabs Nami and turns himself and her invisible and escapes. Ussop and Chopper are set upon by dozens of solider zombies. However just as they're being overwhelmed Franky and Robin show up and begin purifing zombies. Oz and Luffy Moria has his zombies bring Oz tons of food to eat. The zombies watch in shock as Oz consumes vast amounts of Thriller Bark's stores and still wants more food. Moria tells Oz who he is and that he is now his minion but Oz declares he will be pirate king and proceeds to break out of the frezzer much to the astonishment of the zombies. Meanwhile Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper run down stairs that lead to the ships. Elsewhere Absalom prepares to marry Nami. In Hogback's lab Ryuma reminds brook of what happened last time he was in Thriller Bark. They begin to fight. The remaining straw hats reach their ship which has been ransacked by the Zombies and fine Luffy, Sanji,and Zoro. After several blows on the head by Franky, to no effect, Usopp lies that "A beautiful lady swordsman just arrived with a ton of meat!!" they begin to come to. After their current situation is explained to the now awakened Straw Hats it is revealed by Franky that Brook was a member of the crew that promised Laboon 50 years ago that they would return to Reverse mountain, meanwhile Brook is fighting with Ryuma while thinking how every time he thinks about Laboon his heart sqeezes in pain even though he dose not have a heart, and that how Laboon will not rcognize him without his afro. With the situation revealed Luffy is now more determined than ever to make Brook join his crew. They begin to plan their counter attack, with Luffy stating that it would be easier to just go and beat Moria than to look for their individual shadows, leaves Nami up to Sanji (burning with rage over the idea of a wedding) and Usopp, Franky decides to go help Brook with Zoro joining him. Before setting out Usopp gives everyone a bag of salt and says that thet should definantly finish their objectives before dawn or they will be at a disadvantage. Meanwhile Oz has climbed to the top of the main mast of Thriller Bark, amazed that it is a ship, and declairs that he will become pirate king with it while Hildon reports to Moria that the Straw Hats have woken up and are rampaging about destroying zombies and that Absalom's wedding has started with all the General zombies attending. Perona says she will take care of them and Hogback requests to be made second in command. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Chopper are taking the upper bridge to where Moria is when Luffy and Sanji get hit with the negative ghosts and Oz comes crashing down destroying the bridge and taking Sanji and Usopp down with him to the lower bridge where Zoro and Franky are, where they attacked what they thought was a wall but is actually Oz. Luffy, Robin, and Chopper continue to where Moria is when they encouter Dr. Hogback along the way, Chopper says he will fight Hogback and that Luffy should go on ahead, Robin stays behind as well to deal with Cindry. Chopper tells Hogback that he no longer recognizes him as a Doctor and Luffy finds Moria, who treats him with indifference. Back at the bridge Oz gets up causing Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Usopp to panic over his shear size, but Oz dose not even notice them. He makes a hat out of part of the mansion then walks away saying he will be pirate king. After voicing their concerns over the destroyed bridge they realize Franky has already built a new one and are all shocked by the speed and quality Franky put into it. They then encounter Perona in her room where she reveals she has the powers of the Horo Horo (ghost ghost) fruit and are all hit with her negative spirits and fall to the ground. Perona then orders her zombies to capture them but are destroyed by Usopp's salt star, Perona sends more ghost through him but they have no effect as Usopp staes he is alredy negative, thoroughly shocking Perona. Usopp tells the others to get up, and says he will deal with her. Meanwhile the wedding has progerssed and Absolam is about to kiss, a still unconscious, Nami. Peona sends four more of her ghosts through Usopp causeing the ghosts and Perona to become depressed, meanwhile Sanji flies off (literally) to save Nami. The fight between Brook and Ryuuma continues with Ryuuma wondering what he should cut off next with his special arrow notch slash. Brook reveals that the technique came from a kingdom's assult squad and its real name is "Requiem Handoul", nicknamed "Flower sons three petals notch slash" by his old crew, and he dose not want Ryuuma using that name. They face off one last time, seemingly walking past eachother, using their fastest sword techniques and Brook is defeated. Just as Ryuuma is about to cut off Brook's afro all of Thriller Bark starts shaking causing both of them to fall over just as Zoro and Franky arrive, Ryuuma charges and is blocked by Zoro who says Ryuuma has a nice sowrd. Ryuuma states that it is one of the 21 great swords, the "Meitou Shuusui", and Zoro says that he will use that blade. Back at the wedding the shaking has caused Absalom to miss kissing Nami and it is revealed that a strange ocean current is causing it thanks to Oz moving the rudder. Absalom orders all general zombies to stop Oz who pummals them with his gomu gomu no gataling gun, Sanji finally arrives at the wedding. Luffy demands that Moria return everbodys shadows and that he will kick Moria's ass, prompting Moria to ask how exactly Luffy will do that and even if Luffy beats him up or even kills him the shadows will not return unless he orders them to do so. Luffy rears up for a gomu gomu no pistal only to have it blocked by Moria's shadow, his duplicate Doppelman. Moria then tells Luffy that in the past he was too overconfident in his own ability and ambition and learned the importance of having strong subordenants so their power can make him pirate king without himself having to lift a finger. Luffy retorts that he will be pirate king and Moria reveals that a sadows master can sometimes leave a very strong will behind, but its still just a matter of time until that will fades and they become another obedint zombie. Moria's shadow turns into several black bats to block Luffy's attacks and then starts to bite him makeing Moria ask how this is "kicking my ass?". Luffy jumps off the ledge causing Moria to think Luffy is trying to escape only for Luffy to launch a gomu gomu no stamp through the ledge Moria is sitting on literally kicking his ass. Sanji kicks the zombie holding Nami away and moment thinks he resqued a goddes instead. Absalom demands that Sanji return his bride and mistakes Nami for an angel, Sanji finds this totally understandable becase of Nami's pure white dress, then Absalom fires an exposion at Sanji who dodges it and berates Absalom for nearly hitting Nami. Absalom then figers out that the animal zombie that attacked him earlier must have been Sanji's shadow, as Sanji is mistaking Nami as a holy nymth, and that he dose not have time to deal with small fry only to be kicked in the face sending Absalom's 300 kilo body flying. Absalom tries to use his "Dead Man's Hand" (the explosion technique" only for Sanji to redirect it who then proceds to kick the hell out of Absalom who tries to escape by turning invisable. Sanji uses Usopp's salt balls to find him and continue kicking him, literally exploading with anger, sates that heir was one last problem between them. Category:One Piece story arcs